villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tombstone (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Lonnie Lincoln, also known as Tombstone, is a supporting antagonist in the 2018 animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is a powerful gangster who serves as one of the Kingpin's main enforcers. He was voiced by Marvin "Krondon" Jones III, who also portrayed Tobias Whale. Personality Tombstone is shown to be generally stern and silent, only ever standing by Kingpin to intimidate and serve as his personal bodyguard, brute, and muscle. He can be rather quick to serve his job as well, immediately drawing his dual handguns to kill Doctor Octopus when she fails to stop the Spider-Men from escaping from Alchemax, only to be choked by her and called off by Kingpin. Despite his general stoic nature, he seems to take pleasure in his work, mocking Miles Morales after he leads him and Kingpin's other henchmen to Aunt May's house where they find all the alternate spider-men. Appearance Tombstone is a albino man with razor sharp teeth, yellow hair and brown eyes. He wears his black work shirt and grey pants. Biography At some point prior to the film, Tombstone was recruited by Kingpin as one of his main enforcers and henchmen. Following Kingpin's construction of the Super Collider, Tombstone was seen with Kingpin as he introduced the machine to Spider-Man (who was trying to stop it, fearing it would end up destroying the city if used) and had it activated while the latter was fighting with the Prowler and the Green Goblin inside of it. However, as a result of Green Goblin shoving Spider-Man into the Super Collider's energy in an attempt to kill him, the machine overloaded, throwing Kingpin, Tombstone, and the scientists back in the resulting explosion. Kingpin, Prowler, and Tombstone confront the gravely injured Spider-Man shortly afterwards (following him giving the USB drive designed to destroy the Collider to Miles Morales, entrusting him to destroy the machine) and he bears witness to Kingpin killing Spider-Man in response to him stating that Kingpin's plans for the Collider won't work. Later, Tombstone joins Kingpin on his visit to Alchemax, where the latter pressures Olivia Octavius to fix the Super Collider by the next day. After Miles Morales, an alternate, disgruntled version of Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen escape from Alchemax with the information to create another USB drive, Tombstone is seen with Kingpin overlooking the forest, the latter recalling how his wife Vanessa and son Richard were both killed in a car accident. Doctor Octopus then returns, and, seeing that she has failed to recover the computer monitor containing the information the Spider-Men need, Tombstone draws his dual handguns and threatens to kill her, only to be choked by her tentacles in response. Doctor Octopus proceeds to tell Kingpin that the appearance of the different Spider-Men (as a result of Spider-Man's DNA coming in contact with the Super Collider test) only confirms that the machine will succeed in summoning an alternate version of his family to reunite with, causing Kingpin to call Tombstone off. The next day, Tombstone joins Prowler, Doctor Octopus, and Scorpion in assaulting Aunt May's house as a result of Miles accidentally leading the latter there (after realizing that he is really his uncle Aaron) and gets into a fight with the other Spider-Men. He fights Spider-Noir and is shown hitting with him a chair. This last until he is hit in the stomach with a bat by Aunt May, who was upset by the destruction of her home. That night, Tombstone attends Kingpin's gala held in honor of the fallen Spider-Man, all while the Super Collider is being reactivated underneath Fisk Tower. Tombstone subsequently joins Kingpin's other henchmen in fighting with the Spider-Men as they try to shut down the Collider, where he is easily defeated in hand to hand combat by Spider-Noir. Once the Super Collider is destroyed, Tombstone is seen being arrested alongside Kingpin and his other henchmen. Trivia *Tombstone's appearance in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse serves as his first ever portrayal in film. *Tombstone, along with Green Goblin, are the only villains that said at least one line of dialogue in the movie, while the other villains had more dialogue. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighters Category:Wealthy Category:Gangsters Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Minion Category:Imprisoned Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Alternate Reality Villains